


Yumikuri's last moments

by sapphiicscribe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: F/F, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiicscribe/pseuds/sapphiicscribe
Summary: A short based on when Ymir leaves Historia to help Renier and Bertholdt.In the POV of Historia.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Yumikuri - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	Yumikuri's last moments

Historia watched as the love of her life fled to help the traitors. She knew this would be the last time she would be able to see her. For soon she would be in the hands of the enemy, killed, never getting a chance to be with her. Time seemed to slow down and before she was pulled back to the present, she sketched the last image of Ymir she would ever see in her mind.

“Historia we have to go!” Connie shouted.

She gulped down the lump forming in her throat and rode on with her squad retreating towards the walls. The ride back felt like an eternity, memories of Ymir came flooding back. The soft touch of her hand against her cheek, the smell of her lingering, her voice as she spoke her name. It was then Historia knew she loved Ymir. Not just as friends, but she was in love with her. So much that it felt a part of her own being was left behind on the battlefield, perhaps never to be filled again. That part of her would die along with Ymir. Perhaps in another life, she thought, she would be my wife. A tear rolled down Historia’s cheek, and she smiled. 

My wife.


End file.
